Harry Potter and a Year Full of Suprises
by StarAngel-1234
Summary: If you have read Book 5 of Harry Potter, well read this. Harry and his friends are in for a year of full of suprises.For more info please read
1. Back at Privet Drive

Chapter 1- Back at Privet Drive 

The Dursleys and Harry Potter were in the car riding home from picking up Harry at King's Cross. The Dursleys hadn't said a word to Harry and Harry was looking out of the window of the car, deep in thought and depression.

Harry was depressing because a week ago his godfather, Sirius Black had died. The reason of this was that Bellatix Lastrange had used a spell, which made Sirius fall down the Veil at the Department of Mysteries.

When the Dursleys and Harry pulled up in the car park area of Number four Privet Drive, Vernon Dursely helped Harry with his school trunk, as Harry carried Hedwig up to his bed room.

Harry now was currently sitting on his bed in his small bedroom and the Dursleys were down stairs doing whatever they were doing.

Harry knew it was his own fault Sirius had died. He, Harry had thought his vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius was true, but it wasn't. Harry knew he should have listened to Snape in his lesson to close his mine doing Occumancly. Harry knew also that he should have listened to Hermione Granger, his best friend, when she told him it might be a trap.

Harry sighed and walked over to his trunk, which was at the foot of his bed. He opened it and looked for something he needed. When he finally found what he was looking for, Harry walked over to his desk and sat down.

Harry had looked at a photo album which contained wizard photos of his parents and their friends. Harry turned to the photo of the wedding and there they were his parents Lily and James Potter and their best man, a younger Sirius Black.

Harry looked at the photo. He watched as all three of them were smiling and waving at him. Harry watched the younger Sirius point his wand at James Potter's head and then Harry's dad's hair turned green. Harry saw his mother and Sirius were trying to hold back their laughter.

Harry realised that tears were falling down his cheeks quietly. Harry gave a quiet sob and then ran over to his bed, leaving the wizard album open. Harry buried his head into his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

Before Harry fell asleep he whispered "I wish that I could see my parents and Sirius again"


	2. Going though the mist

**Chapter 2-Going though the mist**  
  
Sirius walked. He walked for hours, well, he wasn't really sure. How could you tell if time passes in this place? How could he know?  
  
He listened carefully, for any sign of life, or death.  
  
The whispers grew louder, with every step. He could not tell which direction he was going, or where the whispers were coming from.  
  
"Yes, I heard he died"  
  
"Everyone's dead around here."  
  
"He walked"  
  
"Walked?"  
  
"Passed the light, those people had to get me when I was in the light."  
  
"Well, that is something Sirius would do!"  
  
Sirius jerked his head in every direction. He heard his name! He knew he did, Sirius isn't a common name, is it? He quickened his step. He ran faster through the mist. Colors we whizzing by him, but the voice was still far. He stopped abruptly.  
  
His eyes came into focus. Before him was a beautiful red-haired woman with bright green eyes. Beside the woman was a man. A man with messy black hair and glasses. Sirius thought he would never see them again.


	3. Reunion and into the Light

**Chapter 3:  ****Reunion**** and into the Light  
"Prongs? Lily? Is that you?" Sirius asked the familiar pair.  
  
"Yes, Sirius, it's us!" Lily replied. Sirius flung himself towards them, hugging them firmly.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again!" cried Sirius, tears falling down his eyes.  
  
"What did you do this time, mate?" James asked with a smirk.  
  
"Huh?" said Sirius confused.  
  
"In other words, why are you here? Why did you die?" said James.  
  
James and Lily listened patiently while Sirius told them everything. Everything from the beginning, James and Lily's end. Sirius told them about little Harry, not so little anymore, Azkaban, Peter, The Order of the Phoenix and the fight with his cousin, Bellatrix Lastrange.  
  
"How could they do that to you, Sirius?" Lily asked sadly.  
  
"They put you in Azkaban for 13 years! You were and are still our best friend; you would never do that to us!" James protested.  
  
"Well, I can't do anything now, I fell through the porthole, It's too late," Sirius said glumly.  
  
"Don't worry mate! It's not that bad," James said. Sirius perked up a bit, some mist swirled away and disappeared. The area was clearer. Sirius now had a better view of the people who the voices belonged to.  
  
"WAIT!" Lily screamed. "Did you say the porthole?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ya, I fell through the porthole, that's why I'm here," Sirius said.  
  
"You can get us out of here!" Lily whispered.  
  
"How? And why are you whispering," Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm whispering because they might hear us," Lily replied.  
  
"Who's them?" said Sirius  
  
"The people who are guardians of this place, they don't like people leaving." James replied.  
  
"Only few people escape," Lily said.  
  
"So how do we get out of this place?" said Sirius  
  
"We have to get back to the light!!" Lily said secretly.  
  
"Lily. We will NEVER find it. This place goes on forever, you can't find anything but people," said James sadly, looking at his wife and Sirius.  
  
"Sirius," Lily asked, ignoring James, "Do you know the way out?"  
  
"For sure! Come on!" Sirius said. He sped off with Lily and James behind him. Sirius grasped the string and pulled himself towards the light. He sprinted to the bright light, now in the distance.  
  
Sirius, James and Lily heard a rattling scream followed by scrapping noises. The blood-curt ling scream shrilled the air around them and their hairs stood on end.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That was them," James said quietly.   
  
"I think there on to us," Lily said quickly.  
  
"We got to get out of here! Hurry!" Sirius said.  
  
They sprinted towards the light which was closer now. Every step Sirius took echoed in his mind. Sirius was the first into the light, his eyes hurt, and it took awhile to get adjusted to the light. James and Lily stepped in the light behind him.  
  
"Good idea, with the string!" Lily said, sounding impressed.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"So, now what," James said panicking. The shrills were now getting closer.  
  
But before anyone could answer, three of them started to drift up into the light. When they were about 7 feet up in the air, Sirius saw a figure step into the light. It was hunched, lizard-like, hard black scales, rotting teeth. It had red beady eyes and long blue nails.  
  
It led out a shrill of anger as the three figures vanished into the light.**

Sirius was exhausted. It felt like he had been re-born. His skin was clammy and wet. He couldn't move a limb, let alone a finger. His hair was damped with sweat and breath was heavy.  
  
Using his last bit of energy he opened his eyelids. In front of him he could see feet, a long dark purple robe and the tip of a long white beard. It was Albus Dumbledore. Then everything went black.


	4. St Mungo's

**Chapter 4: St. Mungo's  
Sirius opened his eyes to greet the light that flooded in. It took awhile for his dark brown eyes to come into focus.  
  
When his eyes did come into focus, he found the room he was laying in was white. The room was lined with small white beds (which he was lying on), people in lime-green robes scurried in the room checking the patients in the beds, there were shelves full of extra blankets, towels and various instruments. Shining crystal bubbles illuminated the room and there was a portrait of a blonde witch in the corner labeled:   
  
Marygold Smart 'First Muggle-born Healer' 1733-1742  
  
'I must be in St. Mungo's' Sirius thought.  
  
Sirius looked beside him. James and Lily were still asleep (hopefully) on the beds beside him. Sirius tried hard to think what happened last night after they drifted.  
  
'We must have fainted,' Sirius thought reasonably, just as soft thud from across the room.  
  
Dumbledore waltzed into the ward, and apologized to each of the healers for the interruption.  
  
"Sirius," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "I'm so glad you made it out. It's very rare. Very! Only the greatest wizards make it, only the greatest!"  
  
"How did I get here? Where am I?" Sirius asked, still confused.  
  
"You are in floor 7 of the St. Mungo's hospital." Dumbledore explained plainly.  
  
"Floor 7??" exclaimed Sirius.   
  
"Yes, it's the secret ward. Almost nobody knows about. You see, The Daily Profit would be all over you if they found out that Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter were alive and in a wizarding facility," replied Dumbledore  
  
"I still don't understand how we got here!" said Sirius confused.  
  
"Oh, Yes! I brought you here last night, simple as that!"  
  
"But how do you kno-" Sirius began until he was cutoff by the rustling noise from the next two beds.  
  
"I see you two are awake," Dumbledore greeted James and Lily.  
  
After a pleasant yet short reunion, Dumbledore explained what to do next.  
  
"You can't stay here! The word will be out soon that you are alive. Sirius is still in danger of being put back in Azkaban. I have good ties here in St. Mungo's, the head of this department is an old friend, that's why they let you in here, Sirius," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Where do we go?" Lily asked the obvious question.  
  
"Hogwarts of course! You will be safe in the Hogwarts infirmary."  
  
"But what if the Ministry finds out? Fudge will expect that I'm hiding at Hogwarts and come to get me," Sirius explained.  
  
"Don't worry about that. It is all taken care of. First, we need to get you out of this place," Dumbledore said, gliding across the room to the nearest fire place, "These fireplaces are some of the ones not being watched by the Ministry. We will be safe traveling. Come on, out of bed!"  
  
James, Lily and Sirius climbed out of their beds and walked to where Dumbledore stood. They each grabbed a handful of floo-powder, one-by-one, they walked into the fire place and said:  
  
"Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"**


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5: Explanations**  
  
Dumbledore seated himself in a large red leather chair behind his desk. Sirius walked from the fire and sat himself across from Dumbledore, beside the window. The Potters followed Sirius and sat beside him.  
  
Sirius looked around, the walls were ornamented with various paintings of Hogwarts heads, and a bird cage and old wizard's hat were placed on either side of Dumbledore's desk. A large sword hung above the fireplace where they entered the room. And Dumbledore's desk was scattered with various objects that hummed and turned different colors every so often.  
  
Dumbledore drew a long breath and tried to think of how to start.  
  
"I guess that I will start with the beginning. After Voldemort..." Dumbledore began explaining about Harry's life and what happened to Sirius. The three listeners were very quite, not knowing what to say or how to react to this new information. Sirius glanced at the window; the then sunny sky had now changed into darkness. The only light was from the full moon and starry sky.  
  
"Harry, now resides at the Dursley's home," Dumbledore ended, "Do you have any questions?"  
  
"When did I die? How long has it been?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It has only been two weeks since end of term and your death. In the after life, it was only an hour to you. Death is a fickle thing, it's the unknown." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Oh, I see. But won't people know we're alive? The healers on the secret ward must have told someone!" Lily asked, worried for Sirius' safety.  
  
"No need to worry, the healers are under strict secrecy and many spells that in which they cannot say who is a patient!"  
  
"What do we do now?" James asked.   
  
"We contact the ministry! It is the only way to pardon Sirius. We must leave right away!" Dumbledore said standing up.  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"We go now? At night?"  
  
"Does the ministry work at this time?" All three of them asked at the same time.  
  
"He'll be fine. Yes, now and no they don't work at this hour." Dumbledore answered in the fastest way.   
  
"But what about Harry?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"It's best not for him to know right away, besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Dumbledore said as he walked out of his office. James, Lily and Sirius all looked at each other with quizzical looks.  
  
"Just don't argue with the man! He knows what he's doing!" Lily said and followed Dumbledore's lead. James and Sirius followed.  
  
Harry glared out is window at number 4 Privet Drive, deep in thought. It had been two weeks already, but Harry just couldn't accept the facts. Sirius was dead he had no body left. His friends haven't contacted him because the order and he canceled his subscription to Daily Profit because he couldn't stand the articles on self-defense and protection. He wanted to keep his mind off of Sirius and Voldemort's return, but there was nothing else to think about. Harry would pace in room or stare blankly at the ceiling and lie on his bed.  
  
Aunt Petunia would send him meals through the 'cat flap' three times a day. Harry's only friend was Hedwig. Hedwig was out hunting most of the time or sending letters to Harry's friends (Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger) with no replies.  
  
Harry was getting fed up with his life. He had nobody else, nobody. He was all alone in the world. Waiting, waiting for Voldemort to finish him off.


	6. Ministry of Magic

**Chapter 6: Ministry of Magic  
It was dark. Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Potter were sitting in the shadows of the Minister's office. They waited, waited till the moon left the sky and the sun would come, bringing light.  
  
"When does he come again?" James asked impatiently.  
  
"Soon, soon," Dumbledore replied, placing himself in the comfortable leather armchair he conjured up for them.  
  
"Wait 'till Fudge sees us all in his office..." Sirius began.  
  
"SHHH...someone's coming," Lily said.   
  
They pressed themselves in the back of their chairs as the doorknob turned. A muttering Cornelius Fudge entered the darkened room. Fudge walked to his desk and hung his coat and sat down. He shuffled his papers and chucked them over his shoulders. He started to rummage though his desk.  
  
"Where is it...where oh where? Ahhhh...here we go..." The muttering Fudge pulled out a large paper bag. He rolled it open and pulled out a box; labeled 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans." He opened it and started to pop each bean in his mouth. He would throw it up in the air and try to catch it in his mouth.  
  
A loud snort came from Sirius's mouth  
  
Fudge stopped dead in mid-motion. The violet bean he was tossing in the air hit his nose and rolled on to his lap.  
  
"Who's there?" Fudge asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
Dumbledore drew a long breath and got off his chair, James, Lily and Sirius followed his move. They emerged from the shadows. Fudge eyes popped open at the sight of Dumbledore, two dead people and their best friend, a wanted mass-murderer.  
  
"Dumble...potter...black...dore....potter....potter...BLACK..." Fudge stuttered, bewildered and standing up.  
  
"What....YOU!" Fudge said standing up and pointing at Sirius. "Cornelius, please sit down. We need time to explain ourselves. No, No...don't even try to leave Fudge...The room is locked. You can't leave, even if you apparate and nobody can come in." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I...I...THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Dumbledore, even after I gave you full clemency, you break into my office with evaporations of murderers and dead people! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Fudge yelled, feeling he had gained back dignity for his stuttering fit a few seconds before.  
  
"Well, Cornelius, first off, I would like to tell you that these aren't evaporations, but real people," Dumbledore said politely, eyes twinkling. Sirius sniggered.  
  
"Not more lies, not again," Fudge said shaking his head.  
  
"You very well know that when I told you that Voldemort," Dumbledore said as Fudge winced, "returned, it wasn't a lie!"  
  
"I think that I'll just send you to St. Mungo's Dumbledore, this IS the last straw! DUMPLE, ARSTRIPE? PLEASE COME HERE FOR A QUICK MOMENT!" Fudge yelled, obviously calling to somebody.  
  
"SILENCIO!" Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at Fudge. Fudge went quiet, "Now that I can talk, I will explain this to you. First of all, like I already told you, you can't leave, nor can anyone come in here.  
  
"I feel we should start from the beginning. James, will you please get the chairs? Thank-you. Anyways, from the beginning...ahhhh yes.  
  
"When the Potters went into hiding, for obvious reasons, everyone thought Sirius Black was their secret keeper. And he was, for the beginning. It was Sirius's idea for the Potter's to change their secret keeper. They changed it to Peter Pettigrew, the 'un-obvious' choice.  
  
"You see everyone thought Sirius Black was the secret keeper because being James' best friend, and Sirius thought he was an easy target and knew that Voldemort would come after him. They changed to Peter because nobody, not even Voldemort would suspect that Peter would be secret keeper. This was a sneaky move, but a VERY wrong one....you see..." Then Dumbledore started to explain how Sirius was innocent, Peter framed Sirius, betrayed Lily and James and everything that happened in the last 15 years.  
  
"You need to believe us Minister. We are real, just like you, and we're telling you that Sirius is innocent," Lily pleaded.  
  
You couldn't tell what Fudge was thinking, his expression was blank. Inside, he was confused but hopeful.  
  
'Do I listen to them? Is Dumbledore telling the truth, he must be wrong! But he never is wrong...,' Fudge thought to himself.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Fudge said at last.  
  
"All you have to say is that you believe us and that you will do the right thing with this information," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"I want to believe, I really do!" Fudge stammered, "It's just, how am I supposed to explain this to the public? They all...they all think that Black is a murderer and that The Potters are dead. And what about Harry Potter?"  
  
"First we will go to the Daily Prophet. This is the only way we can get the Wizarding world to find out about Black and the Potters. We will need a statement from you Fudge," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, Yes! I just still can't believe this!" Fudge muttered.  
  
"And what about Harry?" Sirius piped up.  
  
"Ahhh...yes, we will have to talk to him later. This may not be the best time," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry lay on his bed. He was staring blankly at the ceiling. Hedwig was clucking annoyingly at him. She hadn't been let out of her cage for days.  
  
"FINE! Just shut up, I'm coming," Harry said. But before he let Hedwig out of her cage, he strolled over to his desk and pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill.  
  
He wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione and Ron,**

I know you two are at Snuffle's house. This will be the last owl I am sending to you two. I have no one left in this world to live for. Tell Lupin I'm sorry for Snuffles death. It is my entire fault. Well farewell for good and I don't plan on coming back to Hogwarts.

Good-bye

Harry

A tear rolled down his cheek.


	7. At Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 7- At ****Grimmauld Place******

At number 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were in the kitchen with Lupin, Dumbledore, Sirius and Lily and James Potter. A snowy white owl flew over to Ron and Hermione.

"Hedwig" said Hermione, as Ron took the parchment from Hedwig.

Ron opened the parchment and he and Hermione read it.

Dear Hermione and Ron,

I know you two are at Snuffle's house. This will be the last owl I am sending to you two. I have no one left in this world to live for. Tell Lupin I'm sorry for Snuffles death. It is my entire fault. Well farewell for good and I don't plan on coming back to Hogwarts.

Good-bye

Harry

Ron dropped the letter in shock. Hermione felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ron do you think Harry means what he said in the letter?" said Hermione

"I don't know Hermione. He has taken Sirius's death worst then Lupin and that's saying something" said Ron

Ron stood up and ran out of the room.

"Ron you can't just fly over to his place" shouted Hermione at Ron's retreating back

Hermione stayed in the kitchen, where the others were looking at her confused.

"What's up?" said Lupin

"Oh Harry just owled us of course and told us he won't be coming back to the wizarding world for now on. Harry's letter made it sound like he was going to go and kill himself or get revenge" replied Hermione

"Dumbledore, you don't think Harry is going after Bellatrix or Voldemort?" said Hermione

"No, he wouldn't go after Voldemort but I'm sure with his anger and depression after Sirius here's death. Harry would go after Bellatrix who pushed Sirius down the veil" said Dumbledore.

Sirius, Lupin, James and Lily stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Sirius, James and Lily get back here and sit down. Remus go off and find Harry" said Dumbledore

Remus left the kitchen.

"But Albus, Harry could be in trouble" said Lily

"He could be hurt or even worst" said James

"Bellatrix will kill Harry Albus, Harry doesn't stand a chance with her" said Sirius

"No he won't. I'm going to get a group of Orders to search for him and bring him back here" said Dumbledore

Dumbledore left the room, leaving three adults and Hermione to worry about Ron, who might of flew off to where Harry is  and Harry who is endangered.


	8. Harry and the Order

**Chapter 8- Harry and the Order**

Harry was now walking down a muggle street with his wand in his pocket. He knew now what he was doing. Harry walked faster down towards Mangrot Crescent, where he first met his godfather. He stood at the front of the house he saw Sirius two years ago. Tears were falling down his cheeks; he wiped them away and sighed.

Tears now were again falling down his eyes, he gave a quiet sob and fell to the ground, bringing his knees to his chest and buried his head in his knees and cried.

Moments later, Harry felt someone sit down next to him and hugged him. Harry finished crying and looked up to see his best friend Ron holding him.

"I'm sorry Ron. I miss him so much Ron" said Harry quietly

"Its ok mate' was all Ron said

Harry sat up.

"Why are you here Ron?" said Harry

"You're my best mate Harry and I thought that you were going to do something stupid so I flew over here" said Ron

Harry gave a little smile

"You know Dumbledore has got most of the Order, searching for you" said Ron

Just then there was a pop!

A man with light brown hair, with a bit of grey and he had amber eyes. His face was slantly pale. It was Remus Lupin.

Lupin was across the street from Ron and Harry. He saw the two fifteen year old boys sitting on the grass. When Lupin walked across the road, he saw Harry had been crying.

Harry had his face in his hands and did not see Lupin coming over to him and Ron, but Ron did.

"Hi Professor Lupin" said Ron

Harry's head shot up and stared up at the older wizard.

"Hello Harry" greeted Lupin, giving Harry a warm smile.

"Hi" was all Harry said

Ron stood up and looked around the street.

"Hey Harry?" said Ron

"Yeah" replied Harry

"Why did you stop at Mangrot Crescent?" asked Ron

Harry got up and gave a small smile and said" This place was the first time I saw Sirius in his dog form of course. And where you and I sat was the same house Sirius stood watching me" replied Harry sadly

"Oh" was all Ron said

Lupin smile down at Harry and said, "Let's bring you back to Headquarter Harry"

Harry took a step back and looked even more depress.

"No I don't want to go back there. Not with that house elf there and all the memories of Sirius there" cried Harry

Lupin nodded to Ron, as Lupin took out a pen. Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and Ron touched the pen with Lupin and they disappeared in a blink of an eye.  


	9. A Fight and a Surprise

**Chapter 9: A Fight and a Surprise **

Ron, Harry and Lupin all appeared inside the kitchen in number 12 Grimmauld place. Harry didn't notice the three other adults and Hermione in the kitchen at the table. Harry glared at Lupin then at Ron.

"I thought you were my best mate" said Harry angrily to Ron

"I am mate, but I had to grab your arm to bring you back here. You wouldn't have came if I didn't" said Ron

Harry turned to Lupin and glared.

"You knew I didn't want to come here with all those memories of Sirius and that no excuse of a house elf. And now you get my best mate to do you dirty work" said Harry coldly

Lupin didn't answer.

"While I'm here, where is that house elf? I want to give it a piece of my mind" said Harry

"In the room where we killed the Doxys last year" said Ron quietly

"Right" mumbled Harry and he made his way to the door, but two pairs of hands grabbed hold of him. Harry saw it was Hermione and Ron.

"No Harry, if you use magic you could be expelled" whispered Hermione

"I don't care anymore. It's my entire fault he is dead" said Harry

"No it isn't Harry. It was my fault I ran after you" said a voice

Hermione and Ron let go of Harry and Harry turned around and saw three people. There was Sirius and his parents standing there looking at Harry. Sirius was the one who had spoken.

Harry's face went pale. He could not speak. He was anger and happy at the same time. Harry knew his best friends had known of Sirius and his parents for the last two weeks.  
  
"Sirius? Mum? Dad?" whispered Harry, they nodded

Harry broke out to the first real smile for two weeks and ran over to them and tightly hugged Sirius and sobbed into Sirius's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sirius" sobbed Harry

Sirius patted Harry's back as Harry finished sobbing. The two of them broke out of the hug and Harry stood in front of both his parents, not knowing what to do.

Lily gave a quiet sob and she and James hugged their son. When they broke out of the hug five minutes later Harry looked up at his father.

Harry knew everyone was right about him looking so much like his dad; they could have been mistaken as twins if James was shorter and if Harry had the same colour eyes as James.

Harry saw Lupin, Sirius and Ron and Hermione slip out of the kitchen and he was thankful for it. He and his parents sat down at the table quietly, until James broke the silence.

"So Harry do you play Quidditch?"


	10. Talks and Catching up Part 1

**Chapter 10- Talks and Catching up Part 1**

"James!" Sighed Lily

"What? Can't I know if my only son who I haven't see for years plays Quiddtich?" said James to Lily and then James turned back to Harry.

"So do ya?" repeated James

"Yep" said Harry

"Are you any good? And what position do you play" asked James eagerly

"Yearh and Seeker" said Harry

Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus walked back into the room when James asked Harry was he good at Quiddtich and what position does he play.

"Harry" said Ron, as all four of them sat at the tables with the Potters.

"Yearh mate" said Harry

"Shut up mate" said Ron and he turned to Harry's parents and said "Harry is the youngest seeker in a century"

"Yearh but if Malfory didn't take Neville's remembal I would have never been the youngest seeker in a century" said Harry

"Harry hasn't lost a game at all" said Hermione; they had ignored what Harry said.

"Yes he did, but that was when the Dementors were at Hogwarts" said Lupin

"He can also pull lots of great moves on his broom" added Sirius

"He also won the Quiddtich cup for Gryffindor in third year and he would of done it first and second year if Voldemort hadn't came" said Ron

"He flies better then you Prongs" said Sirius

"Stop please" said Harry

"What?" said everyone except Harry

"Why don't Ron, Hermione and I tell you our five years at Hogwarts" said Harry

Hermione and Ron nodded and then the adults nodded.

"Ok I'll start" said Harry "Ok I didn't know you mum and dad were killed by Voldemort until I was eleven, I stayed with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley. Aunt Petunia told me you two died in a car crash and I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid came and told me at 12am on the 31st of July, my eleventh birthday. Well I met Ron on the train and still remember his first words to me were "Are you really Harry Potter?"." Said Harry and everyone laughed.

"As I was saying I was sorted into Gryffindor with Ron and my fellow class mates. And I found out the next day in potion that the professor hated me with passion it was Snape-"but Harry was cut off by James

"Snape a teacher? Didn't the slime ball wanted to teach D.A.D.A?" said James

"Oh yes Snape did want to teach D.A.D.A. As I was saying I got on to Quiddtich team in my first flying lesson where my emery took a fellow school mate's remembal and I flew off after him and McGonagall saw me catch it from a 50ft dive" said Harry

Ron took over "Harry and I weren't friends with Hermione as I thought she was a teacher's pet and a book worm. Well on Halloween night Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom as I teased her about being a bookworm. Any ways there was troll in the school and Harry and I went after Hermione to tell her and we found the troll near the girl's bathroom and we locked it in there. Then we heard Hermione scream and Harry and I went in there to help her. Well we though stuff at the troll, but it went after Harry who was closer, so I though stuff at it as I was across the other side of the room and it came towards me and Harry did something brave but very stupid" he broke off, as Harry's face turned red.

"Ron mate don't you say it" said Harry

"Why mate? It's funny" said Ron

Harry was about to reply but Ron said "Harry here ran towards the troll and jumped onto the troll's back and stuck his wand up its nose" and then he and the rest began to laugh, while Harry just sat there annoyed at the whole lot of them.

Harry glared at Ron. In about two minutes later everyone quieted down. But Harry was still glaring at Ron.

"I wasn't using my head at the time Ron and we only learnt one spell at the time. What was I suppose to do run up to the troll and ask it to leave us alone" said Harry

"But mate that spell saved your life, if I didn't use the spell that troll would of whacked you with his club" said Ron

"Whatever" mumbled Harry

Hermione then took over for talking and she talked about Harry's first Quiddtich match against Slytherin.

"You did a spell that made Snape's robes catch fire" laughed Sirius

"Well Ron and I thought it was Snape who was trying to throw Harry off his broom" said Hermione

"Yearh but still that was great" said James

Harry went on about Christmas at Hogwarts and the Mirror of Earised.

"You got my cloak, well at least Dumbledore did what I asked him to" said James 

"Don't tell me you use the cloak for midnight walks" said Lily, looking across at her son.

"Err ok I won't tell ya" said Harry and James grinned, while Lily sighed

"That's my boy" said James proudly 

"Just like his father" said Remus

"A true Maulder" said Sirius

"Not another James" moaned Lily

"Is that bad Lils?" asked James

Lily didn't say anything

The trio then went on finishing their first year.

"You mean to tell me Snape saved my own son's life" said James, be willed

"He only did it because you saved him from Sirius's prank that involved Remus" said Harry

"Voldemort was in the school the whole year?" asked Remus

"Yep" said Ron

"Gryffindor won the house cup" said Sirius

"Yes" said Hermione

"You know Voldemort could of came to power in my first year you know when I met him" said Harry

"Why?" asked Everyone

"Well I'll tell you all  his words he said to me 'Tell me Harry, do you want to see your mother and father again, together we can bring them back all I ask is for something in return' And I took the stone out of my pocket and stepped forwards and then I realised he was lying" said Harry

The trio went onto their whole second year and at the end the adults turned to Harry.

"You mean to tell us you and your friends made Polyjuice Potion and went into the Slytherin common room descried as Slytherins" said Sirius

"Just like a Maulder" said James as Lily said at the same time "Just like his father getting into trouble"

"Well only Ron and I went into the Slytherin common room descried as Slytherins as for Hermione she had cat hairs and her face was furry and she had a tail" said Harry

"Ok and you can talk to snakes?" said Lily

"Yes" said Harry

Sirius and Remus looked at Harry.

"How come you didn't tell us your first two years at Hogwarts?" said Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Well you didn't ask me" said Harry

"Yearh but you could have told us" said Remus

"Well sorry, but you know now" said Harry

"Let's go onto you three in third year" said James, cutting Remus, Sirius and Harry.

Harry turned to Remus and Sirius.

"You want to tell the story with us when it's your turn?" asked Harry

Sirius and Remus nodded.

Harry looked at everyone at the table and said "Well it all began after I blowed up Uncle Vernon's Sister Marge and then ran away from their home……"


	11. Talks and Catching up Part 2

Chapter 11- Catching Up and Talks Part 2 

"Well I ran down to Magnolia Crescent and I stood near a house not knowing what I should do. I then thought I was being watch from behind me. I turned around and light my wand but then I fell over my trunk and stuck out my wand hand then there was a bang and I just got away in time from the road as a purple bus the knight bus had came. Well I went to the Leaky Cauldron and the Minster of Magic was there, Fudge got me to stay for the rest of the holidays at the Leaky Cauldron. Well to make it short Ron and Hermione came the day before term started and I found out by ears dropping that Sirius Black was after me. Then the next day I got on the train with Ron and Hermione and us three met Professor Remus J Lupin in an compartment and he was asleep. Well then the train stopped and all the lights went out," said Harry

Hermione took over "Well then two of our fellow students can in and sat down with us and then everything went cold. Professor Lupin woke up and was about to walk out of the compartment but then a Dementor came in. Harry fell to his knees and fainted"

"Why?" asked Lily

"Why did Harry faint from one Dementor?" asked James

Everyone turned to Harry and Remus. Harry was remembering what the Dementors did to him.

"Well you see I fainted because I hear you mum screaming and a cold laughter. It was the night when you two died" whispered Harry

"Oh" said James and Lily

"Anyways when Dumbledore introduced Professor Lupin here to the school, Harry saw Snape glaring down at the table at Remus more than he usually does with new D.A.D.A Professors" said Ron

"When we had our first lesson with Professor Lupin here, we all went to the staff room as we were doing Bogarts. Well Neville one of our classmates was scared of Professor Snape so Professor Lupin told him to imagine your grandmother's clothing and then the Bogart came out as Snape and then it change into a Snape with a dress and a scarf, handbag and hat" said Hermione

At this everyone laughed except Hermione and Lily.

"Snape in a dress" laughed Sirius

Everyone stopped laughing a couple of minutes later

The Trio went on with third year and then onto fourth year. When Lily and James heard Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament Lily was angry. After fourth year the trio and Remus and Sirius had started it up to when the Trio had their History of Magic OWLS, they all turned to Harry.

"Harry can you go on please, we don't know what happened then" said Hermione

Harry's eyes darkened remembering the vision he had had in his OWLS History of Magic on. Tears falling down his cheeks, he got up and ran out of the Kitchen without saying a word.

"Oh well, let Harry be" said Ron

"Well we can skip from the vision and go on" said Hermione

The adults nodded.

"So then Harry came up to us after our History of Magic exam telling us Sirius was captured by Voldemort. I told him that it could be a trick but Harry said it was so real so I told him we should contact you before running out to London to save Sirius. Harry said we could use the DADA Professor's fire, to contact Sirius so we created a diversion so Harry and I could get into the Professor's office and so Harry can contact Sirius" said Hermione

Ron went on saying about what happened in the school with the DADA professor and the Slytherins. He told them that Umbridge tried to force Harry to tell him where Sirius and Dumbledore were.

"That old hag" said Sirius, after Ron had told them that the DADA professor was about to use a unforgivable curse on his godson. 

Hermione then went on telling them her plan to get Umbridge out of their way and went to London with Luna, Ginny, Neville and Ron with her and Harry. She told them about the deatheaters wanting to prophecy and how Harry was yelling at Mr Malfory, where is Sirius?

Ron told them about what happened up to the Brain room and had said Harry had left with Neville.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then back to the rest.

"We don't know the rest of it, as I was unconscious and Ron was with that brain. They only two people that know is Harry and Neville" said Hermione

There was a silence, but it was broken by a creek in the flood board, they all turned around to see Harry leaning against to Kitchen door. It had seemed that he was there for a while. Harry sighed and walked over to them.

"Since Neville is not here, I guess I will go on" he said in a soft voice

"Neville and I fell into a room with an arch way. We stood them for a couple of seconds then about 20 deatheaters came in and had their wands pointing at us. Mr Malfory asked for the prophecy but I tried to make a deal saying if he let all my friends go I'll give it to him. He told me I couldn't make deals now. Then Bellatrix came forwards and grabbed Neville and said to me, if I don't give Neville will die the way his parents turned insane. Neville told me not to give it to her and then Bellatrix used Crucio on him. When Malfory asked me again for the prophecy I was just about to put it in his hand but then the doors opened and Tonks, Moody, Shanklebolt, Remus and finally Sirius came in. Neville and I ran for it up the stairs, but then Malfory grabbed me and put his hand around my neck choking me and asking for the prophecy. No could help me, I couldn't breve at all. Then Sirius stunned him. Sirius and I ducked a killing curse. He told me to get out with my friends now, and then he went off and duelled his cousin Bellatrix. I tripped over something the, Moody's magical eye, Mcnair came and put a spell on Neville so he couldn't stand. Mcnair then came to me asking for the prophecy; I throw it a Neville and caught it. I then stunned Mcnair. I dragged Neville up the stairs but then prophecy fell out of Neville's hands and smashed. I couldn't hear it but I lip-read it. Dumbledore then came and helped the order. I then saw Sirius and Bellatrix duelling very close at the Veil. Then Bellatrix shot a spell at Sirius and he fell…. He fell…. He fell down the veil. I ran down the stairs and towards Bellatrix but Remus stopped me saying Sirius was gone. I then saw Bellatrix run away I went after her then. I used my first unforgivable I had said Crucio" he broke off 

"Oh my god" said Hermione

"You used a unforgivable curse," said Ron

"You went after Sirius's cousin," said Lily

"I can't believe Padfoot died that way," said James

"I never thought you care so much about me," said Sirius, looking at Harry with happiness.

Hermione, Ron and Harry and Remus finished the Trio's fifth year and then they all decided to go up to bed.

As the Trio, the three Maulders and Lily walked up to the first floor they all bided goodnight to Hermione and she went inside Ginny's and her bedroom. When they got up to the second floor Ron said goodnight and went inside his and Harry's room. Harry turned to his parents and his godfather.

Harry gave Sirius a brotherly hug and said goodnight and then Harry turned to his parents as Sirius walked up to the third floor. The three just stood there not knowing what to do. Harry broke the silence as he walked over to his mum and hugged her. Lily kissed her son on the cheek. Harry then hugged his dad and James ruffled Harry's already messy hair. Lily and James gave Harry one last hug and bided goodnight and Harry walked into Ron's and his room and got into his pyjamas, as his school trunk had been put up here by Dumbledore. He took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand, got into bed and fell asleep.

For the first time since his fifth year, Harry had a peaceful, sleep with no nightmares or visions on his enemy Voldemort.  


	12. More Surprises and OWLS Results

Chapter 12- More Surprises and OWLS Results 

Harry was woken up next morning but Ron who was telling him that their OWLS results and an owl for Harry had arrived just a couple of minutes ago. So Harry got out of bed and got dress and went down into the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley and his mum talking together. Mr Weasley, Bill and Remus talking about Voldemort. Hermione and Ginny asking Tonks to do their favourite noses. James and Sirius talking about Quiddtich, and Ron waiting for Harry.

Harry took a sit in between Hermione and Ron. Hermione turned to Ron and Harry, as did everyone else. Mrs Weasley came forwards and passed Hermione, Ron and Harry their letters. Harry had received two envelopes.

"Our OWLS" breathed Hermione, looking at her envelope with excitement. Ron and Harry looked at theirs with pale scared faces.

"You open yours first Hermione" said Ron, still looking at his envelope. Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione ripped her's opened and scanned it and then squealed 

"I got all outstanding except for Astronomery" said Hermione

"Well we knew you would get outstanding Hermione even if Umbridge didn't chase Hagrid when we had our Astronomery practical exam. You would have got all outstanding" said Harry

"I agree with Harry, Hermione. I wounder who our D.A.D.A Professor is this year?" said Ron

Mrs Weasley and Lily hugged Hermione as did Ginny and Tonks.

Then everyone turned to Ron and Harry.

"What?" said Harry and Ron

"Open your letters" said Hermione

Harry and Ron looked at each other then back to their envelopes.

Harry chuckled at a thought of something

"What?" said Ron

"I just thought of something. I'm brave enough to fight Voldemort and deatheaters but I am scared to see what is on a piece of parchment" said Harry

Ron chuckled at this.

"Open it already" said Sirius, James and Tonks

Harry and Ron slowly opened their envelopes and then took out their parchment letter. Harry and Ron opened it and read it.

Harry looked at his results quietly.

_Dear Mr Potter _

_These are your results from the OWLS in your fifth year. After reading your results you will see down the bottom of the page, which classes you will have for this year and your last year. The books for the subjects are down the bottom too._

_You're Sincerely _

_Professor M McGonagall_

_Name: HARRY JAMES POTTER_

_Dob__: __31ST JULY 1988___

**_SUBJECTS                                                  Written                                   Practical                    Total_**

****

_Charms                                                          Outstanding                           Outstanding               Outstanding_

_Herbology                                                      Outstanding                           Outstanding               Outstanding_

_Transfiguration                                             Outstanding                           Outstanding               Outstanding_

_Potions                                                           Outstanding                           Outstanding               Outstanding_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts                 Outstanding                         Outstanding             Outstanding_

_History of Magic                                           Poor                                        Poor                            Poor_

_Care of Magical Creatures                         Outstanding                           Outstanding               Outstanding_

_Divination                                                      Poor                                        Dreadful                     Dreadful_

_Astronomery                                                 Acceptable                            Acceptable                Acceptable_

_Congrations Mr Potter.__ You number one in Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_NEWTS SUBJECTS_

_Charms                                  _

_Herbology_

_Transfiguration_

_Potions_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

- _BOOK OF SPELLS GRADE 6_

- _NEWTS HERBOLOGY PLANTS_

- _HUMAN TRANSFIGURATION _

- _1 THOUSAND POTIONS GRADE 6_

- _DARK FORCES NEWTS_

- _BOON OF DUELING_

Harry looked up from his parchment in shock. He had passed Potions and he also was on the top with Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry looked over at Ron who looked back at him.

"What did you get mate?"Whispered Harry

"4 Outstandings and you?" whispered Ron

"6" said Harry in a whisper

Before Ron could speak Hermione said "Tell us what you got Ron and Harry"

"I got 4 Outstandings" said Ron "That's Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, D.A.D.A thanks to Harry here, Transfiguration. I also got a choice to do Charms"

Mrs Weasley ran over to Ron and kisses him on the cheek

"Mum, stop it" said Ron, blushing in embassement.

Hermione and everyone else turned to Harry.

"What about you Harry" asked Hermione

"I got 6 Outstandings. I got into Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, D.A.D.A, Potions and Care of Magical creatures. I also am first rank for D.A.D.A" said Harry

Lily hugged and kisses Harry and James patted Harry on the back and said "That's my boy"

After all the Congrations, Ron noticed a envelope next to Harry and was addressed to Harry.

"Hey Mate, who is that from" said Ron

Harry and everyone else looked at the envelope addressed to Harry. Harry picked it up. The envelope was a bit heavy. Harry opened the envelope and took out the parchment and a shinning red badge that had the letter C on it.

Harry opened the parchment and read it.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Since Umbridge is not working at Hogwarts anymore, your banned of Quiddtich had been taken off. Your firebolt is in the Gryffindor 6th year dorm on your bed and since our captain Johnson was in seventh year and left last year and you are the only one who has been on the team for the longest I decided you can be Quiddtich captain. You are now seeker of the Gryffindor team as Miss Weasley said to me she is going to try out for Chaser rather then staying as seeker._

_Good luck_

_Professor M McGonagall _

_Head of Gryffindor House_

"No way" said Harry surprised, looking at the badge in his hand. No one could see it yet.

"No way what?" said Ron

Harry thought that if he told Ron, Ron would maybe just be a bit jealous of him.

"Errr…" Harry trailed off not wanting to make Ron angry at him.

Hermione grabbed the parchment out of Harry's hand and read it herself and then squealed and gave the parchment to Ginny who read it and gave it to Tonks, who read it and gave it to Mrs Weasley who read it and gave it to Mr Weasley and he read it and gave it to Lily, who read and gave it to Remus who read it and gave it to Sirius and he read it and then gave it to James who read it and then gave it to Ron.

Ron read it, while Harry stared down at his hand not wanting to look at Ron.  

"It is ok mate" said Ron

"What?" said Harry looking up at Ron.

"I don't mind you being Quiddtich captain" said Ron

"But I thought you really wanted to be Quiddtich captain" said Harry

"I do but if anyone other then I, was picked for Captain I would have wanted it to be you mate" said Ron

Harry smiled "Thanks mate" he said

"Anytime mate. Anytime" said Ron

Harry turned to Ginny who was sitting across from him.

'Ginny, are you trying out for chaser?" asked Harry

"Yes, I think I would make a better chaser than seeker" said Ginny, her cheeks turning pink.

"Are you going out with Dean yet?" said Harry

Ginny shook her head and blushed again and said "I was only joking about that on the train to get Ron all mad. How about you? Are you going to try and go out with Cho" said Ginny

Harry opened his mouth but Sirius butted in.

"You went out with a girl last year? How come you didn't tell me? And I never heard of a Cho Chang, is she in Gryffindor" said Sirius

"Yes I did go out with Cho last year. I must of forgot to tell you because of Mr Weasley being attack at Christmas. I was going to ask you for some girl advice but you know. And Cho is not in Gryffindor, she is in Ravenclaw" said Harry

"And why did you break up with her?" asked Sirius

"Well she was crying a lot and wanted me to tell her the night when Cedric died in the grave yard. Then on Valentines day Hermione wanted me to meet her at the three broomstick at 12pm and so I told Cho this when I was the date with her that day and Cho got all jealous and thought I liked Hermione more as a friend then she ran out on me" said Harry

Then Harry added "And I don't think I'll ever go out with her again"

"Good for you Harry" said Sirius

"Sirius" warned Lily

Hermione then said to Harry "I think Cho is going out with that Ravenclaw guy to get you jealous Harry. Remember the train ride home how Cho walked pass our compartment and looked at you and blushed, well I think she still likes you "

"I don't really care about her anymore. She was just a crush from third year till fifth year. She is not the girl I thought she was" said Harry

"Well mate I think Padvati Patil likes you" said Ron, jokily

"And I think Luna Lovegood likes you Ron" said Harry, jokily

Both Harry and Ron laughed at this.

No one saw Ginny and Hermione looked each other and then looking at the two teenage boys in front and beside them.

  


	13. A Trip to Diagon Alley and an Attack

**Chapter 13: A Trip to Diagon Alley and a Attack**

After having breakfast Mrs Weasley decided to take the kids to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. So now everyone that is Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione were standing in front of the fire place.

Mrs Weasley stepped forward with the pot of floo Powder.

"Alright Ron you first"

Ron took a bit of floo powder and stepped into the fire place and said as he though the powder down "Diagon Alley" Ron disappeared into the green flames.

After Ginny, Hermione and Tonks when though, Mrs Weasley got Harry to.

Harry walked forwards and grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire place and faced everyone.

"Harry dear, remember this time speak very clearly or you will end up in Knockturn Alley" said Mrs Weasley

Harry nodded and though the powder down and said "Diagon Alley"

Harry felt himself fly past fire places and then stopped. He felt himself land onto his bottom. Ron helped him up.

"Thanks mate" said Harry

After everyone got into Diagon Alley they all decided to split up. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked off together as Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Lily went in another. James, Sirius and Remus went off to the Twins joke shop.

As our Trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) walked towards the dress robe shop, someone grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into an alley way, away from Hermione and Ron who didn't notice.

Harry turned to the person who still had their hand on Harry's arm. The person was his godfather's cousin, Bellatrix Lastrange and she was grinning evilly down at him.

"So we meet again baby Potter"

Hermione and Ron stopped in front of the dress store.

"Here we are Har-" said Hermione, turning around to see Harry had disappeared.

Hermione turned to Ron.

"Ron, where's Harry" screamed Hermione, worriedly

Ron looked around him and said "He was just with us before"

"Well let's go and look for him" screamed Hermione, as she ran the way they had come from with Ron following behind her.

Hermione then bumped into someone, she looked up and saw it was Tonks with her wand out.

"Come on you two, we have to get back to Headquarters. Deatheaters are coming" said Tonks

Before Hermione and Ron could opened their mouths Tonks grabbed them by the arms and disappeared

Hermione and Ron found themselves a second later in the kitchen at Headquarters with Ginny, Tonks, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

And again before they could open their mouths the adults started panicking.

"Where's Harry?" said James

"We don't know. Before Tonks found us Ron and I were looking for Harry ourselves" said Hermione

"You mean he could still be out there in Diagon Alley in the attack?" said Mrs Weasley

Before Hermione or Ron answered Mrs Weasley added "And you didn't even look after him, knowing he is still in great danger"

There was a silence. Then Mr Weasley and Tonks got up with wands out and disapperated.       


	14. Kidnap, Voldemort and Escape

**Chapter 14: Kidnap, Voldemort and Escape**

Bellatrix grinned down at Harry and drew her wand out, but before casting a spell Harry dashed down the alley way as Bellatrix followed close behind him, shooting spells at him, which he dodged. Then he came to a dead end.

Bellatrix laughed evilly and walked forward and pointed her wand at Harry's chest.

'Think Harry think' thought Harry 'If I use magic I could get expelled like last year'

Before he could think of a plan Bellatrix said "Crucio"

Harry fell to the cold ground in pain and screaming.

Harry while under the spell kicked Bellatrix legs that made her fall to the ground and Harry got up as fast as he could in pain and ran for his life back down the alley way and into the path of Diagon Alley where more black hooded deatheaters were.

"GET THE POTTER BOY" yelled a deatheater, pointing at Harry, who ran down towards the Leakey cauldron breathing heavily and was stopped by another Crucio from a deatheater. Harry fell again to the ground in pain. He felt blood fall down his face and knew he must be bleeding from the Crucio curse that was still on him.

Harry felt the deatheater put the curse off of him and kicked Harry on the side and tummy.

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet and felt a familiar tug.

Harry found himself fall to the cold ground and the person again got him to his feet and pushed him in a cold dungeon. Harry saw the deatheater lock the door behind him. Harry was now alone in pain and bleeding badly.

The dungeon opened an hour later and a man with snake like skin and red eyes came in. It was Voldemort.

"Hello Harry" said Voldemort

Harry stood up and glared at him.

"I see my bravest deatheater got you here in one piece" said Voldemort

Harry stayed quiet

"I suppose you want to know why you are here this time Harry" said Voldemort, walking around the dungeon.

"It is because my spy told me that Lily and James Potter are alive again and I decided to kidnap you so I see if they will join me or you will die. Your parents are very powerful witch and wizard. Your father is the second last heir of Godric Gryffindor and your mother is Ravenclaw's heir. And you're the last heir of Gryffindor" said Voldemort, walked over to Harry.

"I want you to join me like I asked you to when you were 11. And together you and I shall rule the world" said Voldemort

"Like I said when I was 11 I would never join you. I don't care about power Voldemort. And I don't think my parents are stupid enough to come and get me while you're here" said Harry coldly

Harry looked over Voldemort's shoulder and saw the dungeon door still open. So Harry thought of a quick plan.

"Well we will wait and see then Harry" said Voldemort

Harry then pushed Voldemort down to the ground and took his wand and ran out of the door and ran for his life again. Two deatheaters were a head and he stunned them. Harry ran up the stairs and into a room with a fire place.

Harry looked around for floo powder and found some and though it in the fire just as another three deatheaters came in. Harry stunned all of them and then still in pain and was going to pass out soon he jumped into the green fire and said very clearly "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place"

Then in a flash he was gone, but before disappearing he heard Voldemort scream in fury.


	15. Returning to Headquarters

**Chapter 15: Returning to Headquarters **

Harry fell out of the fire place at Headquarters looking pale as death, in a lot of pain and bleeding badly. He still had Voldemort's wand in his hand. Harry took a step forwards and looked around the dark room. The house seemed quiet and he knew everyone was in bed as it was 2 in the morning.

Harry knew he had to get some help with his injuries, but he did not want to wake anyone. Harry limped over to the kitchen door and opened it and limped inside and saw that he was not the only one awake.

There at the kitchen table was his two best friends Hermione and Ron. They seemed to be talking in whispers and they also had worried faces. Hermione seemed she had been crying. Both of them didn't seem to notice Harry standing in the doorway. But Hermione thinking it was one of the adults, with out looking at the doorway she said" Good Morning"

Harry grinned and said "Hermione aren't you going to welcome back your best friend that you haven't see for hours"  

Hermione and Ron slowly turned their heads in Harry's direction, staring at him. Then Hermione screamed and ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly and said"Oh Harry you had us all worried. Are you alright? What happened to you? Tonks and Mr Weasley with some of the Minstery have been looking for you. You should of see your parents they were-"

Hermione was cut off by Ron who said "Let him breve Hermione. He is in a lot of pain"

Hermione then quickly got out of the hug and looked at Harry with worried eyes.

"I'm alright. Bellatrix caught me while we were all walking to the dress robe shop and used Crucio on me then I was kidnapped by a deatheater and well taken to Voldemort and I escaped Voldemort when he left the dungeon door open and used the fire place" explained Harry

Harry swayed on the spot and Ron looked at him and said "I'll go and get everyone up" then he ran off before Harry could speak.

Hermione then said "Harry sit down or you are going to pass out" and she helped Harry onto a chair.

Harry rested his head on the table and sighed, Hermione sat across from him looking at him worriedly.

They both heard running footsteps and the kitchen door flew opened and in came Lily, James, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Ron and Ginny.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all ran over to Harry and gave him and group hug and kept talking.

Harry breathed in sharply as the pain from Crucio came back.

The four adults stood back and looked at him worriedly. Harry looked at them and then his eyes role back and passed out. James caught him as Harry fell off the chair.  

James looked down at his son as Ron and Hermione told them all what Harry told them.

"Darn that blasted cousin of mine" said Sirius angry

"She and Voldemort will pay for what have done to my son" said James


	16. DreamsVisions and a forgetful Harry

**Chapter 16: Dreams/Visions and a forgetful Harry**

_A sixteen year old teenage boy was running to a large building that had a green touch in the middle of it. Voldemort and his deatheaters were shooting spells towards the messy jet-black teenage boy as the boy saw around the green touch around 10 pale bodies were lying asleep. The teenage boy was Harry. Harry saw his family, friends and his girlfriend lying in front of the green touch pale as death. Harry ran to the green touch and grabbed it then there was a bright green light that surrounded the room._

He opened his eyes quickly and looked around the room he was in. He was breathing heavily. He felt numb with pain everywhere. Harry thought back to his dream, but he didn't know if it was a dream. Was it a vision? Should he tell someone or keep it to himself?

While he was thinking this, he didn't notice the people around him that he didn't notice were sitting around him woke up.

Hermione squealed and hugged him and he blinked in confusion. Who was this bushy brown hair girl? Why was she hugging him?

Before he knew it, he was hugged by everyone in the room, which made his confusion 10 times worst.

Everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you all?" he said

After he said this the bushy brown hair, three red heads and a blonde head girl all started crying, while a messy-jet black hair and a long black hair, a sandy brown hair with grey hairs and a red head men, were all looking at him not really believing what they had heard.

A man with straight black long hair walked up to him and shook him and said "Harry you can stop joking now"

Harry? Was that his name?  "Who's Harry? Am I Harry?" he said

The black straight long hair man dropped his hands and took a couple steps back. The teenage red head boy said "Snap out of it Harry. This is a sick joke you're playing"

The sandy brown hair man with grey hairs stepped closer and said softly "Do you remember anything?"

Harry (We will call him that until we know not to) closed his eyes and thought. Harry opened his eyes and stared at the sandy brown hair man with grey hairs.

"Do you know any of our names" said the sandy brown hair man with grey hairs

Harry looked at those familiar amber eyes and said "Remus"

The sandy brown hair man with grey hairs smiled and nodded.

The black straight long hair man and the messy jet-black hair man ran forwards and said together "Do you remember us?"

Harry looked up at the black straight long hair and said "Padfoot"

Harry thought back to his dream well vision and slowly got out of bed but was held by the shoulders by Remus.

"Where are you going Harry?" said Remus

"Where's my wand I need to stop Voldemort" said Harry, looking around.

"You remember Voldemort?" said Padfoot

Harry ignored him and again said "Where's my wand"

Padfoot went out of the room and came back 2 minutes later with a wand in his hand. He slowly handed it to Harry, who took it and then there was a bright red light that filled the whole room.

The last thing Harry heard was,

"HHHAAARRRYYY"

Then he blanked out.

**Author of this story letter's**

**HI GUYS AND GIRLS,**

**HOW DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR? I HAVE A COMPATION FOR YOU ALL AND THAT IS TO EMAIL ME AT AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SEVENTEEN TO ME. I WILL READ THEM AND WHO EVER IS THE BEST GETS TO HAVE THEIR CHAPTER IN MY STORY  AND WILL BE A NEW CHARACTER IN THE STORY LATER ON IN THE STORY.  I WILL POST THE WINNER'S CHAPTER IIN TWO DAYS WHEN IT IS JUE.**

**KISS, KISS**

**STARANGEL ** ****


	17. Welcome Back Harry

**Chapter 17: Welcome Back Harry**

Harry woke up later on that day to see that everyone was still in his and Ron's room. Ginny and Hermione were laying beside his bed with their heads on the bed asleep. Ron was right next to them with his head back snoring loudly. Mr and Mrs Weasley were not there. Remus and Sirius were sitting on the other side of Harry's bed in chairs next to Lily and James, all four were fast asleep.

Harry sat up careful not wake wake anyone and felt in his right hand he was holding something, he looked down to see his wand, he looked at it confused. How did his wand get there?

All Harry remember was the vision he had and then this. Harry thought it would be the best to wake someone up, but just then there was a sharp pain that came from his scar, which made him gasp out ibn pain and he holded his forehead in his hands hoping to pain will go soon.

From Harry's loud gasp of pain, everyone in the room woke up and turn to Harry who was holding his forehead.

"Harry" gasped Hermione, jumping up from where she was sitting and bent forwards over her best friend

"Are you okay?" she asked

Harry lifted his head off his hands and looked up at Hermione.

"Voldemort's happy" was all Harry said

"What about?" said Ron at once, jumping over to his two best friends

"Ron how should I know" sighed Harry

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise and all had hope in their eyes.

Sirius stepped over to Harry and said"Harry can you remember us?"

Harry looked at his godfather as if he were insane and said"Well duh, why are you asking me this?"

Everyone except Harry looked at each other and Lily then said "It is nothing sweetie" and then she ran forwards and hugged her son. James, Sirius and Remus all ran forwards to join the hug.

Hermione, Tonks and Ron then joined the group hug, while Ginny looked on with a smile on her face.

"Well Harry, welcome back to us" she whispered and then she too joined the group hug


	18. Two Sweet Sixteens

**Chapter 18: Two Sweet Sixteens**

It had been a couple of weeks after Harry got his memory back and everyone was delighted with the news. Harry didn't bother telling is vision to anyone yet and he decided not to at all. Now it was 30 of July a day before Harry's sixteenth birthday and all the adults and the Weasley childeren were in the kitchern planning, while Hermione and Harry were up stairs.

They all decided to have a party for both Hermione and Harry, as Hermione's birthday was when they went back to school and they didn't want her to miss out.

"Yes, we will have a party for the both of them" said James

"But isn't a bit too late to invite their friends from school?" said Lily

"Not really. I know his and Hermione's friends will come" said Ron

"Ok it is set, we have the party tommorrow night" said Mrs Weasley

"Ginny, Fred, George and I will go and send owls to everyone they know" said Ron and the kids all ran off to do as what Ron said to the adults.

The next day Harry woke up from a sloppy lick on the cheek.

"Go away Padfoot, I'm too tired" mumbled Harry as he turned over on his right side of his bed. Harry heard the dog bark and panted happily and nudge him. Harry groaned annyoed.

"Fine I'll get up" said Harry and he sat up and putted his glassess on and looked at Sirius in his dog form.

Harry ingored the dog and got out of bed and walked over to his trunk and opened it and got out a pair of his new banggy black jeans and a black t-shirt qhat his parnets got him in Diagon Alley with other cloths as well.

Harry told Sirius, who was still in his dog form, that he had to leave the room as he, Harry need to get change. So Harry got dressed and wash him his face and etc....

He tried to get his hair lay flat but it was no good. Harry looked in the mirror and ntoice for the first time that he had change alot this summar. He was no longer the skinny fifteen year old boy. He was now the handson sixteen year old boy. His had a tan body from all the work he had done at the Dursleys, his green eyes were bright and sparkling, he was no longer skinny now he was the right weight and he found out he had a six pack from all the Quidditch he had been playing since his first year.

"Wow" he whispered to himself

Harry then left the room and started walking doen to hall way and then bumped into someone. He stepped back abit and looked down to see Ginny had bumped into him.

"Sorry" said Ginny softly, her cheeks a light pink.

Harry flashed her a smile and said "It's alright Gin"

Ginny then walked pass him after saying good bye and Harry desended the stirs and walked into the kitchern.

"Morning Harry" said Ron as Harry sat down next to him at the table.

Mrs Weasley and Lily came over and gave him a hug each and said "Happy Birthday sweetie"

Harry blushed for getting alot of attention.

"Sweet sixteen and never been kissed" said Remus, who was sitting at the table with Sirius and James

Harry blushed and mumbled something

"What's that? Couldn't hear ya" said Sirius

"I have kissed a girl" said Harry a bit loudly

There was a silence in the room, as James, Remus and Sirius waited for Harry to go on.

"Well who?" said Sirius impaintly

Harry exchange looks with Ron and Hermione, who was on Harry's other side.

"Well it was last year at Christmas....." started Harry

_Flash Back_

_Harry was straighting up the coushions, while listening to Cho Chang tell her friend that she should go. Harry heard someone go and didn't turn around until he heard a cry._

_Cho had tears falling down her eyes._

_Cho asked if Cedric knew all of this and Harry said yes or he wouldn't of done all those things in the Tourment last year._

_Harry backed up to the door._

_"Don't go" she said_

_Harry saw she was close and she looked up and said"Mistle Toe"_

_Harry said something being filled with some creature that Luna Lovegood had told him._

_Cho asked what they are and Harry told her that Luna told him. Cho hipcupped and giggled a bit._

_Cho was very close and Harry could count her frekles._

_Then Cho said something to Harry which shocked him._

_"I really like you Harry" she whispered  
Then Cho leaned forwards and kissed Harry softly on the lips._

_End Flash_

"Were you that bad of a kisser?" said James to Harry

"Hey!, that's what I said to Harry after he told Hermione and I that night" said Ron

"Dad she was crying cause of her ex boyfriend Cedric" explained Harry

Then he added "I forgot to ask for advice off of Sirius at Christmas about Cho. Like girl advice"

With that said and done everyone ate their breakfest.

Later that day in the afternoon Remus took Harry and Hermione out into the wizard world while everyone was getting the party ready for them. All the guest had arrived at 6pm. And these were the people that were invited, who didn't live at the Order.

Luna LovegoodNeville LongbottomDean ThomasSemus Figgian

Padma PatilPadvati PatilLavander Brown

Oliver WoodAlica, Katie and AngalienaSusan Bones

Hannah AbottErin McmillonCho Chang

Victor KrumFleaur DealcurMelissa Smith (Hermione's pen friend from America who's a Witch)

Bill andCharlie Weasley

At 15 mins past 6 Lily turned the light off in the drawing room as they all heard the front door close, which ment that Remus and Harry and Hermione were back home.

"Harry, Hermione, we are having dinner in the drawing room tonight" came Remus' voice.

Everyone saw Hermione's and Harry's dark outline of their bodies with Remus behind them. Lily, who was next to the switch flicked it on.

"SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND HERMIONE" Everyone yelled

Harry and Hermione had shock faces and that both looked at each other with big grins and back to everyone. Hermione knew that were doing her birthday as well because her birthday was when school started.

All the girls(Cho, Padma, Padvati, Lavender,Melissa, Ginny) were looking dreamly at Harry, who looked very Hot and handson. Hermione saw her pen friend Melissa , who had Golden blonde hair that fell below her shoulders and bright blue eyes, a tan perfect body.

"Melissa" screamed Hermione happily as she ran over to her.

"Hello Hermione" said Melissa in her American voice as the two girls hugged.

"It is sooo good to see ya. Why are ya here?, doesn't school start today in America?" asked Hermione

Melissa giggled and said"I'm comming to Hogwarts this year"

Hermione hugged her and said "This is soo great"

Melissa nodded and looked over to Harry, who was chatting to Oliver Wood and Victor Krum.

Hermione looked to where Melissa was staring and smiled.

"That's Harry, my best friend" said Hermione, and Melissa turned back to Hermione.

"He is a hottie. Is he free?" she asked

"Yearh. He dated that girl over there" Hermione pointed over to Cho Chang who was looking at Harry "last year, but she dumped him because she thought he and I were dating which we aren't"

"I'll see ya later" said Melissa, as she walked over to Harry, who had finished chatting to Krum and Wood, who left.

"Hi" Melissa said when she got over to Harry

Harry turned to her and flashed her a smile.

"Hello" he said

"I'm Melissa Smith, Hermione's pen friend from America. I'm comming to Hogwarts this year" she said

"Cool. Harry, Harry Potter is my name. What year are you going to be in?" said Harry

"Sixth, same as you" she answered

Harry looked over at Sirius and his father, Sirius was giving him a thumbs up and James was mouthing 'Ask her out'. Harry looked back at Melissa.

"Err...I was wondering, will you like to come with me to Diagon Alley tommorw night?" asked Harry

Melissa blushed and said "As in a date?" Harry nodded. "Well sure" she went on.

"Come here at 5pm tommorw night" said Harry, smiling

After that the party was a blast. Harry and Melissa hanged out together for the whole party, chatting and joking around. All the girls (Cho, Padma, Padvati, Lavender, Ginny) were glaring at Melissa. Lily, Remus, James and Sirius were sitting across the room looking at Harry, Melissa and the girls.

Lily sighed "Another James Potter"

"What?" said James, Remus and Sirius

"What I meant is that Harry must be taking after you, as now all the girls here are looking at him dreamly and are glaring at Melissa who is chatting with Harry. I think all the female population at Hogwarts this year will make fan clubs and want to date Harry" explained Lily

"Oh" said Sirius and Remus

"That's my boy" said James, proudly looking over at his only son.


	19. ARUTHOR NOTE, PLEASE READ

**ARUTHOR NOTE**

Hi guy and girl fans,

I like to say congrations to Melissa Smith for her Chapter 17, and as you

know she won the compation.

Now I decided to have another compartion for all those fans. The compartion is that you need to make a Chapter 19 and the best one I read will get to have an important part in my story. All you have to do is send your Chapter 19 to with these deatils below.

Your First name and last name

Your age

What you look like

Are you a boy or girl

Your chapter 19

What important character you want to be in my story.

Entries close on the 24 August 2004 at 4pm (Australia, Brisbane time). Thanks everyone and a good luck to everyone who is entering my compation.

Thanks

StarAngel-1234


End file.
